


Only the Necessities

by Account_Created



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crew as Family, Cute, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: Jyn's getting ready for a trip.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & K-2SO & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Only the Necessities

Jyn surveyed the things she'd packed for her trip. Necessities, all. Only what she absolutely needed. That's how Saw had taught her. 

Rations, check. Weapons, check. Bedroll, change of clothes, and a coat, check.

Cassian, check. Bodhi, who she'd had to lure in here with food. Chirrut, and Baze, whom she'd lured in here with Chirrut. And K2, who'd been spouting off irritated statistics but hadn't tried to leave. 

"Where are we going, Jyn?" says Cassian, from his position on the floor. 

Jyn smiles and nods, satisfied. Only the necessities. She is ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be like the guardians of the galaxy except 1000% more functional


End file.
